Hospitality
by HalfafanD
Summary: Danny gets hurt after a fight with Spectra and Bertrand and passes out. Meanwhile a woman named Eve is driving by and witnesses the fight. Good thing she's a doctor and calls the hospital. How will Danny get out of this when he wakes up?
1. Crash and Burn

**HalfafanD: Danny gets hurt after a fight with Spectra and Bertrand and passes out. Meanwhile a woman named Eve is driving by and witnesses the fight. Good thing she's a doctor and calls the hospital. How will Danny get out of this when he wakes up?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… or any songs from Avalon.**

 **Hospitality**

"Man was work tiring today. I think I'll take a nice long bath when I get home." An exhausted voiced murmured as she continued to drive.

The soft hum of the car along with the car's speakers playing Alive by Avalon in low volume once again consumed the silence on the ride home from another day at work.

Finally coming up to a four way, the light turned red. The woman slowed her car to a stop before hitting the side of her driving wheel in frustration.

"No, don't do this to me! I'm only three blocks away!"

The song ended before switching to Wonder Why from one of Avalon's older albums; but it was soon ignored as an explosion obscured any other sound. The woman's green eyes widened as she quickly shut off her music and moved to get a better look.

In the sky flew the ghost that everyone in town knew: Danny Phantom. There were two other ghosts there, a pitch black glowing green ghost with red eyes and a short green blob who also had red eyes.

Battles like these were nothing new in Amity Park. They happened almost everyday. Two ghosts she saw fighting Phantom the most often was either this robot ghost or a blue ghost wearing overalls. However now that she was able to see one this close unlike all the other times she ever witnessed a ghost fight, Phantom didn't look to good. He looked beaten, worn, tired.

The green blob fired a green ray at Phantom who flew upward to dodge it; he then made a u-turn down before flying back up from under the blob ghost and delivering a punch that sent it flying.

From what it seemed, Phantom had the upper hand. But that thought in her head and Danny's quickly diminished as the black female ghost got close and floated just behind him. Neither of them had seen her coming and the woman even forgot that that ghost was there in the first place.

She couldn't hear anything due to them being a ways away and her being inside her car and couldn't see what that ghost was doing to him; but seeing Phantom's face was all she needed to tell that the ghost was experiencing excruciating pain. The poor by was screaming bloody murder that was terrifyingly mute to her ears.

She had heard the local ghost hunting Fentons spout out their ghost facts like how they couldn't feel pain or emotions; but she never believed in it. It wasn't true from the way she believed life. No, the Fentons are wrong, this ghost can feel pain.

It felt like hours before the ghost woman seemed to no longer enjoy the poor boy's torture any longer and simply dropped him. Once his body vanished behind a building as he fell, she immediately panicked. Looking up to see the light was finally green, the woman floured it.

It took about a minute before she was able to figure out where Phantom landed; a small ally between two red brick buildings. She reached behind the passenger seat and pulled out a hospital issued first aid kid. It wasn't much compared to what she was used to on the job, but it was definitely more that what a typical school nurse had. She also unplugged her phone from her car charger and aux cord and exited the silver Kia.

The strawberry blond walked with precise speed like she always did in the halls of the hospital before getting to the ghost boy's side. She paused, frozen as this was the first time she'd ever seen a ghost this close, let alone Phantom.

The dark emerald eyed woman shook her head; now was not the time to be stunned, this was just… another day at the office, yes. This was her job; helping people.

She knelt down beside the white haired kid to observe the problem. Now she understood why he screamed. Blood and ectoplasm was smeared all over his right just below his chest but still above the stomach. The wound also appeared to still be in his side, almost like a diagonal stab. She knew the ghost approached him from behind so the fact that she can see a wound while he was facing her meant that whatever that he was stabbed with went all the way through. It was also apparent that he had a long cut bleeding lightly down the left side of his face.

He also seemed to be out at the moment, but his breathing seemed raspy and wheezy. She whipped out her iPhone and activated Siri with one hand while the other opened her kit.

"Call 911." She commanded to the phone.

The phone beeped. "Calling, 911." She brought her phone to be held by the crook of her neck while her hands remained free and began to cut Phantom's jumpsuit to have more access to the wound as she waited for someone to pick up.

A click was heard, "911 what's your emergency?" A woman replied.

"This is Doctor Eve Waterland from South Mercy Hospital. I have a fourteen year old, severely wounded in the side between stomach and chest and bleeding heavily. I can take care of him without help from paramedics but I need an ambulance to get him to the hospital."

"Ok, I'll alert them immediately. Please hang on for a second."

Eve began working on cleaning the wound but the second the cloth touched the gash, the ghostly hero tensed as he let out a short scream. He reached his hand toward the stab wound. Eve grabbed his hand immediately. She couldn't have him freaking out.

"Hey, it's ok. It's fine. Can you tell me your name?" That was usually what she started out with all of her patience. Before becoming a doctor, Eve was a paramedic; and she knew as much as the next guy that it was best to change the subject to prevent the patient from panicking.

"…D-da-d-Danny…" The boy managed to utter out.

"Hi Danny; I'm Eve. We're going to get you out of here alright? You're going to be just fine."

She reached to stop the bleeding again but Danny grabbed her hand. "…N-no…"

She held a sad but stern look. A look she was all too used to now. A look to show that even though she understood what they were going through right now, she had a job to do.

"Danny, you're bleeding very heavily. Ghost or not that's not good. I need to stop the bleeding and apply pressure. It might hurt a lot but it has to be done. I need you to be strong."

Danny remained silent.

"Can you do that for me?"

A light nod was her answer.

"Good." She then grabbed a clean towel and held it up to his mouth. "Bite down on this. It'll help you to deal with the pain better." Not exactly, it was a method for people to either prevent them from biting their tongue or not to scream while dealing with immense pain.

The ghost teen complied and she began to clean the wound. Muffled screams could be heard. She took a glance at Phantom for a split second and saw that he had his eyes shut tight with tears rolling down.

"You're doing great Danny. Stay strong, I'm almost done." And she wasn't lying; she learned to work fast.

"An ambulance is on their way. What's your location?" She almost forgot about the woman on the other end. It took her a second to answer.

"I'm in an alley way between two red brick buildings on Fifth Avenue." That was the best she could give. With Phantom being her main concern, she wasn't really paying much attention to her location; all she remembered was the street she turned on before finding the alley way Danny landed in.

She noticed Danny looking at her with mild confusion in his still pained expression. She quickly mouthed '911' and 'hospital' so he'd understand. At that he began to squirm and panic slightly.

A silence was held on the other end before the woman came back on; probably because she was telling the ambulance where to go. "They'll be there shortly Dr. Waterland."

"Thank you." And with that she hung up. There was no need to stay on the phone any longer; everything was taken care of and Danny was her main priority.

She put a hand to his chest while the other removed the towel.

"…Y-you can't t-take… me to t-the… h-h-hospital…."

"I had to, I'm sorry. But I'm a certified doctor and used to be a certified paramedic; I can help you. The problem is this isn't going to hold." She gestured to the clogged up gash. "I got an ambulance with only a driver, and I'll be sure to be by your side the whole time so nothing happens."

Danny still didn't seem to like it, but he didn't say anything either. She knew she got her point across.

About another minute passed with only Danny's wheezed breathing and pained gasps being heard. Eve hated that she couldn't do anything else for him until the ambulance got here; but she was proud at how brave Phantom was. He didn't panic for anything other than the pain and the fact that he was going to the hospital, for a reason she didn't really know why yet. He didn't react to all the blood and ectoplasm all over him.

Come to think of it, even though she noticed it before, now that she wasn't fully focused on keeping the boy alive, her mind began to wonder about that. This boy bled both ectoplasm _and_ blood. She knew ectoplasm was what ghosts were made of, so why was the blood there. Was it possible he was more than a ghost? It would explain his breathing and the heartbeat she felt from putting her hand on his chest those few times. Could Phantom somehow still be alive?

The faint sounds of sirens interrupted Eve's train of thought. Was it just her or did it feel like it took longer than she remembered it always being because she was now the one having to wait?

Soon the ambulance pulled up backward beside her car, back facing the alley. She ran up to it and opened the doors.

The driver turned around in his seat to look at her as she pulled out the gurney. "How's it lookin'?"

"Better, but I only managed to stop the blood though. Wait here." She rolled the gurney after raising it toward where Phantom laid. Good, he hadn't moved. "Alright Danny; I'm going to lift you up and lie you down onto the gurney. Think you can handle it?"

Danny gave a smirk. "…Are you…k-kidding? I've…d-d-dealt with…worse..."

"Well, that tells me you're feeling better already." Though it was a scary thought to think that he's been injured this badly before. She leaned down and moved her arms underneath his back and under his legs. "Ok ready? One, two, three."

Eve grunted lightly from having to use her knees to lift up the ghost boy before placing him lightly onto the gurney and strapping him in. She actually didn't have much trouble lifting him; he was light as a feather. Is that a ghost thing, or a weight thing? She'd find out later.

Eve rolled the gurney back to the ambulance; pausing only to reach into her pocket to grab her keys and lock her car. She had forgotten to in her rush to help Phantom.

The strawberry blond lifted the gurney holding Danny inside the ambulance before climbing in herself and shutting the door. "Step on it, Espo."

"Again with that nickname." The Hispanic muttered in minor annoyance and hit the gas peddle, driving the ambulance to the hospital, sirens wailing.

Now with all these supplies, Eve could help lessen the pain. She reached for mask and set it on the kid's mouth and nose and securing the strap around his head.

"W-wait…what are…you doing?" Phantom asked a little frightened.

Eve smiled reassuringly. "Relax, I'm just giving you some anesthesia to help with the pain and help you breathe better. You probably suffered more damage than just that stab wound; probably internally from that fall you took. You'll have to be treated when we get there."

"N-no…please!" What was this kid's problem with hospitals? Did he have some phobia or something?

"Relax kid; it's just like taking an extra long dreamless nap. You won't feel a thing. I speak from experience." She couldn't believe Esposito mentioned that incident himself.

It was an accident really; it was career day and apparently she and Esposito got picked to talk to the kids and show off their ambulance back when she was still a paramedic. Apparently before the last of the kids left, they messed with the anesthetic container and it began releasing the gas. While Eve had gone to escort the kids back to class, Esposito was to stay and close up the ambulance to get back to work. He hadn't noticed he was smelling the gas or even that it was leaking in the first place and by the time Eve opened the door, he was out cold.

The other paramedics would've never let him live it down, so Eve reported they were off the clock for lunch until her partner woke up. When he did, he made her swear to never tell anyone. The fact that he was mentioning it now told her that he cared more about reassuring the kid than his own embarrassment. If only he knew who this _kid_ was.

Danny let out a small smile in amusement. His chest and side hurt so he figured laughing was a bad idea. He relaxed and Eve activated the gas.

Danny couldn't really smell anything. But after about a minute he began to feel rather drowsy. His eyelids drooped. But a part of him worried what would happen while he was out so he fought the urge to sleep.

"Danny, you'll be fine. I promised I won't leave your side. I'll be right beside you when you wake up."

Danny still was unsure, but this woman, who he identified now as Eve, helped him so far; why would she turn on him now?

Eve watched as he took a deep long breathe of the gas and exhaled slowly before repeating. He was speeding up the gas's effects, even if only by a little. He soon stopped and just breathed normally through his nose due to his obvious exhaustion now.

His eyes closed on their own accord as he listened to the sirens. But they began to fade into muffled silence and then, he knew no more.

 **HalfafanD: I thought I'd end it here. Good chapter. Aren't you glad that I'm back? I'm so sorry I haven't been on all that often uploading; school's just taking a big chunk of me and making me all mentally exhausted. And for my OC; Eve is a character that I've come up with. If you noticed, this story was in my poll once and her name was Jamie instead of Eve. Well, I changed it. Jamie was this dirty blond I came up with at the top of my head who was a nurse and it was more a character I created from inspiration from nurse joy. Joy, Jamie, similar isn't it? Eve was created with inspiration taken from the Librarians, my mom (herself), and How to Train Your Dragon (Hiccup). So please review, no flames.**


	2. Getting Situated

**HalfafanD: Ta da! Another chapter that I pulled out of one of my many awesome hats! Yeah, I have quite a few. Here's chapter dos! Enjoy! Also to give you a better description on Eve's hair; her hair, while strawberry blond, is more red than blond but is still strawberry blond.**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me. If it did I would've pulled new episodes out of one of my fantastic hats by now.**

 **Hospitality**

 _Beep_

What was that sound?

 _Beep_

It's so loud, yet too far away to reach.

 _Beep_

He stretched out a hand to attempt in turning it off, but ended up touching only air.

 _Beep_

Where was the 'off' switch?

 _Beep_

God that's so annoying. A groan escaped his lips. His throat felt dry.

 _Beep_

He needed water.

 _Beep_

For heaven sake could someone turn that annoying whatever it was off! He reached again to turn it off, but once again only felt air.

 _Beep_

 _Giggle_

That infernal racket won't quit… wait, what was that?

 _Beep_

 _Chuckle_

Someone was laughing at him. Someone was making fun of him being unable to turn off the noise. But he couldn't see anything but blackness. God he was thirsty.

 _Beep_

And come on; someone turn that darn thing off!

 _Beep_

That is it!

Slowly, he could now feel the muscles working to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling with florescent lights. He blinked. What is this? Where was he?

 _Beep_

God that thing was more annoying than the Ghost Gabber! He reached his arm to his right to turn it off but again, nothing but air.

A light chuckle reached his ears. "I don't think I've ever seen a patient hate the heart monitor this much before."

Wait; what? He lowered his arm and looked to his left. Sitting in a chair beside him was a beautify woman with wavy strawberry blond hair and dark emerald green eyes smiling at him in amusement. Her hair was tied back messily into a ponytail and a few hairclips with stray bangs still hanging with faint curls.

The memories came rushing back to him in full swing. This woman helped him. And what did she call that annoying piece of crap; a heart monitor? Is that was it was? Then the beeps were his heart. Now he understood why heart beats were mostly silent. It would suck to hear that clearly everyday.

"It's more annoying than my alarm clock." Danny replied. Because he could turn _that_ off.

"I take it your time to answer means you remember everything."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, you kept your promise." He was referring to Eve being there when he woke up; she never left his side.

At that she smiled. "I always keep my promises."

"So, your name's Eve?"

She nodded. "Yes, Doctor Eve Waterland."

Well that explains how she was able to help him; she was trained for this. "I thought you were a paramedic."

She did say that did she; to a degree at least. "I used to be. But I got my doctors degree and got promoted. The driver was my old partner."

"Yeah; the guy who breathed in sleeping gas." What did Eve call him; Espo?

Eve let out a laugh. "It was an accident; a kid messed with one of the release valves on career day and he didn't notice. Passed out for four hours. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about it since I was the only witness."

Now it was Danny's turn to laugh. The guy reminded him of Tucker somewhat; or even himself. He and Tuck had a few off days as well. Like when he and Tuck fell asleep at the zoo and Sam managed to get a picture of it; she never told anyone about it, but still didn't let them live it down.

A short silence fell into the room before Danny decided to get this over with. "…How long was I was out? What happened?"

Eve took a breath. "You were out only for five hours. As soon as we got you here, Espo helped be get you to the room and a few others helped out with patching you up and closing the wound. You broke three ribs from your fall along with two fractures on your left leg. You also sprained your right wrist and the gash made you loose a lot of blood and ectoplasm. Jamie also put on a small bandage for the cut on your face. Aside from some other minor bruises that's it."

Danny reached his good hand to feel the cotton attacked to the side of his face. "I don't feel anything though."

"That's because of the pain medication. I took a shot in the dark and added a plus one factor on all the normal dosages for a human. You know because…" She trailed off.

"You're right. Medicine runs faster in my system, so I usually take an extra pill or extra milliliter when taking something."

His brain then froze. Wait; he didn't transform while he was out did he? Danny grabbed a strand of his hair and lightly pulled it in front of his eyes; making them go cross-eyed as they focused on it.

The halfa ignored the short snicker at the funny face he was probably making right now and sighed in relief as he leaned back against his pillow; he didn't transform. But didn't she say blood _and_ ectoplasm?

He turned to her. "Did you say blood and ectoplasm?"

She gave a nod. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me about that. When I found you, you were bleeding both ectoplasm and blood. You also have a heartbeat and pulse, and you can breathe. Care to explain that?" Well, this was new.

He didn't respond. He couldn't just tell her he was half ghost.

"…You don't have to tell me if you don't want to; at least not now. But I will need to know eventually."

"…What about those other people that helped you; did they see it too?"

Eve paused to think. Esposito did seem surprised to see that the kid she was helping out was Danny Phantom.

0000000Flashback0000000

 _Esposito opened the back and helped Eve lower the gurney out of the car. By the time Eve got out last and closed the door, he'd seen to supposed kid who was still out like a light._

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa… wait; is that Phantom; the Danny Phantom? What the heck is going on?"_

" _Now's not the time to answer questions, Espo. He needed help and that's our job." They began to wheel him into the building and down the hall to the designated room._

" _But the Fenton's said he's dangerous; even if he's a super hero. And again with that stupid nickname, I told you not to call me that!"_

" _Yeah, but since when do I ever listen?"_

0000000Flashback Over0000000

"Yes, they did. But they knew that it was no time for twenty questions so if they noticed they never asked and I doubt they ever will. We from the medical division are experienced in the art of the 'patient confidentiality' excuse. The press won't catch a whiff of this unless you want them to." Eve said with a triumphant smirk.

Danny smiled.

The room's door opened to find a nurse in red scrubs. She held a clipboard and seemed to only be paying attention to it as she addressed the female doctor.

"Eve, I ran into Mr. Gatsby in the lobby; he wants to see you." She looked up from her clipboard. "Oh, uhhh…Phantom." The nurse stated; a little surprised. "…You're awake." She finished lamely. The woman was African American with extremely short hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Can't this wait?" Eve asked. She promised she would not leave his side.

"No can do. He seemed pretty irritated when I saw him. The press has been hounding the lobby ever since they caught wind that he was here." She said gesturing to Danny.

He looked back at Eve. "I thought no one but Espo and a few nurses knew I was here."

"Not totally true. Sure some other colleagues saw while you were rushed down the hall, but that's how life is here: a patient is wheeled down the hall, don't question it until they're back to being well and they feel like talking. But there were visitors who might've saw and they don't exactly go by our self unspoken rules. They could've easily taken a picture and posted it or tweeted about seeing you."

Danny groaned. "Don't they have anything better to do?" It was a rhetorical question, but the two ladies couldn't agree more.

Eve then decided to get back on topic. "Fine, I'll go down there. But I can't leave Danny alone or in another person's hands; he resisted me in the ambulance just to avoid the hospital."

"Hello; I'm right here."

"I'll keep an eye on him until you get back. I did help you in bandaging him anyway. I won't let anyone else in here."

Eve smiled. "Thank you." She then turned to Danny and gestured to the African American. "Danny, this is Jamie; the woman I mentioned earlier. You know; the one who patched up your face. She'll take my place until I get back from the lobby. If you need anything just ask her."

Danny only nodded; he knew saying he wanted her to stay and not be alone was a vain attempt. Plus this Jamie lady helped while he was out. She seemed okay. But he couldn't let his guard down, especially now that everyone in town knew he was here.

Once Eve left the room, Jamie and Danny stared at each other.

"So, a ghost that bleeds ectoplasm and blood," Danny tensed; not again. "And I thought I've seen it all in this darn hospital." The woman laughed.

Now he was confused. "You're not going to ask?"

"After we finished treating you and got you settled in bed, Eve told everyone who helped not to utter a word of you being here and just to cover it with a typical fourteen year old kid getting injured. She also said not to pressure you into telling us why you have a heartbeat and all that jazz unless you want to."

Danny smiled. He didn't know why Tucker was so afraid of these places; the people here were nice.

0000000Line Break0000000

Eve stood patiently in the elevator alone as it carried her down to the lobby where her boss, Mr. Gatsby, was. She always found it strange that her boss just so happened to have the same last name as a character from a roaring twenties themed novel. And the similarities weren't that far off either.

Both were wealthy men; though her boss only mildly. Threw a lot of parties; though the one's her boss threw weren't as extravagant and were just fun holiday parties thrown for either his subordinates or the patients and kids who stayed here. And both have fallen in fully devoted love; and now he's married with two wonderful kids.

The elevator made a ding right before the doors opened; and Eve was astonished at what she saw when she entered the lobby just a few steps from the hallway where the elevator let her off.

Crowds of people were right outside the hospital, blocked off by the police from getting in; as if this place had just turned into a press conference. There were journalists and news reporters in the lobby as well, but at the moment were occupied with something.

She also spotted the Fentons by the reception desk; they must've been asking to see Phantom and she had a pretty good idea why. Eve continued to glance around until she spotted her boss by the wall, seeming exhausted while watching the press with an annoyed look.

The strawberry blond walked up. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Mr. Gatsby turned to face her. "Waterland, what is the meaning of all this? You think you can just bring anyone in?" He harshly whispered as to not alert the press on her presence.

"Sir, with all due respect we're a hospital; it's our job to help the sick and injured. Phantom's no different."

"But he's a ghost." He quickly retorted. The green eyed woman knew this wasn't Gatsby's normal behavior, he was usually very understanding. It must've been pressure from the Fentons, fans, and the press that has him all wound up. "This place looks like one of those big band concerts my kids might want to go to someday."

"Hospitals have treated famous people before; it's just never really happened to us. As soon as he leaves, everyone will stop hounding us."

"But that's the problem." He then took a deep breath to calm down. "One of your friends alerted me of his condition Dr. Waterland. From what I can only assume is that he'll only be here for a week right?"

Eve nodded. "They didn't tell you anything else about him did they?"

"No, said that the less we all knew the better. But Phantom seems to trust you."

Eve narrowed her green eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry, Waterland; but I have orders from the mayor. You're in charge of Phantom's care for the next few weeks, but you'll be followed by reporters and hidden cameras throughout the hospital. Mayor Masters doesn't want Phantom leaving until you uncover his secrets and he doesn't want you telling him he's being watched either."

What? She couldn't; she wouldn't. This went against everything she stood for; everything the hospital stood for.

"You can't do that sir! The hospitals policy-

"I know Waterland. Why do you think I'm so on edge? As a hospital it's our job to help people and those people have a right to confidentiality. But with the mayor's orders and the fact that he's a ghost, there's not much I can do about it."

Now Eve was pissed. "Then where is the mayor, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"Right behind you." A new voice replied.

Eve turned around as Mr. Gatsby look around her as well to see none other than mayor Masters himself. And behind him, were all the journalists, news cameras and reporters she spotted earlier.

"Dr. Waterland if I'm not mistaken. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 **HalfafanD: God I'm so evil, leaving you hanging like this. I think I did pretty well. And yes, my class has been reading The Great Gatsby; yes I have him stuck in my head; and yes I love the story. It's awesome. The movie was great too minus the music, I was expecting 20's themed swing music but I didn't hear any and it kind of upsets me. If you're going to do an authentic movie or show that sticks in a certain era; stick to its culture! I mean look at the Agent Carter show, it's great! The music, the dancing, the radio, the dialogue, the fashion; it's all spot on. But anyway, I'm rambling; see you in the next chapter. Please review, no flames.**


	3. Casual Conversation

**HalfafanD: Yeah! I'm back! If you haven't realized by now; most of these rewrites and new chapters you're reading have been mostly written back to back to back to back. Yeah, I'm on a roll. I don't want to leave you guys waiting for years, I know some people who were extremely unhappy in my slowed uploads on Total Drama Phantom! and I'm not letting that happen again. So anyway, on with the chapter.**

 **Hospitality**

0000000Previously0000000

" _Dr. Waterland if I'm not mistaken. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

0000000Back to Chapter0000000

 _Vlad Masters gave one of those smiles that seemed twisted and conniving almost. But the minute Eve took note of it; it was gone in an instant._

 _The billionaire reached out a hand. "I'm aware you know why I'm here, correct?"_

 _Eve didn't want to shake his hand, but she would look bad if she didn't; so she extended her hand into his and shook it once. "Yes." Was all she could reply._

" _Yes, after hearing that Phantom was in this hospital recuperating, it got me thinking. Danny Phantom has always been and still is an enigma. But with this opportunity dropped into our laps we can take advantage of it; find out his secrets."_

" _I get where you're coming from Mr. Masters; but it's hospital policy to not reveal patient confidentiality."_

 _Vlad smirked. "Yes but as I reminded Mr. Gatsby and now you; Phantom's a ghost. Technically he shouldn't need to be here. But he is and it's now you're job to find out why."_

0000000Line Break0000000

A groan in frustration was all that could be heard in the hallway. "Now I see why Danny wanted to avoid the hospital in the first place."

Eve continued to walk down the hallway from the elevator she took back up to where her ghostly patient's room was. After her ever so _lovely_ conversation with mayor Masters, she excused herself with the permission of her boss to avoid any questions from the vulture press saying he had to go check on Phantom; but not before Masters activated his cameras remotely to follow her. And frankly, the idea of everyone seeing her on live TV seemed a little unsettling.

Finally reaching the door, the strawberry blond turned the doorknob and opened the door before walking in.

"And then, Kathy's patient screamed out for help. Carl said that he screamed so loud it got rid of the last of his hearing." Jamie finished between giggles.

Danny began laughing as well; and for a split second Eve saw not a ghost, but an innocent teenager.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I'm I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, Eve you're back." Jamie stated before turning to the white haired teen and standing up, grabbing her clipboard she had set on the table by his bed. "Well ghost kid, that's my cue. I do have a job to get back to."

She walked to exit the door but stopped right by Eve and lowered her voice. "Did Mr. Gatsby need anything worth noting?"

"Not anything I can say in front of Danny without mayor Masters on my back. I'm sure Mr. Gatsby will tell you what's going on if you ask him." Eve whispered back.

Jamie nodded before walking out and closing the door behind her.

A few seconds of unsettling silence eased in the room before she decided to break it. "What did Jamie tell you that was so funny?"

Danny took a while to comprehend the question before chuckling. "Oh, that. Jamie and I somehow got onto the subject of patients who didn't like hospitals staying here and she told me of this one her friend Kathy was in charge of who screamed for help at the top of his lungs."

Yes, now she remembered that. He was this patient she helped a fellow doctor treat. Foley was his name, she believed. He insisted of keeping his red beret the whole time during his stay here.

"Yeah, I remember that. We got all these kids come in for emergency check ups saying that they had ghost powers. But we never found anything so they were sent home. Wild imagination, those kids."

Danny let out another laugh. "Not as wild as you think."

Eve arched an eyebrow in confusion but didn't question it further. It upset her that she couldn't say anything to him about what the mayor had planned. But maybe she could get him on track to figuring it out.

She sat back down in her seat next to Danny. "I'm glad you didn't have to see all those reporters down there; they were absolutely determined to finding out about you."

Danny sank himself into the bed. "Why can't they just leave me alone? And they wonder why I fly off right after catching the ghost."

"They just want to know more about you. And you're not alone; there are tons of other famous people who get hounded from day to day."

"But I'm not in this for the fame. That part only happened by accident."

"So you didn't plan on revealing yourself to anyone?" She questioned.

"Nope. If I had it my way, I would make sure the mystery on weather or not ghosts existed would remain like that; a mystery."

"Well, there must have been some pros in people realizing ghosts exist."

Danny took a moment to think. "Yeah, I guess. I mean the Fentons have a little more respect as ghost hunters now. And it does feel kind of nice to be acknowledged for my hard work on catching the ghosts." He then thought of something. "That reminds me; have the Fentons tried coming up here yet?"

If the whole town knew of his presence here, then his parents would be all over that. He could only imagine what they had planned for him.

"You're good." Eve complimented. This kid had great observation skills. "Yeah, I saw them down in the lobby as well. They were demanding the receptionist to let them up here."

Danny's eyes widened. "You won't let them will you?"

"No, not unless you want them to. Speaking of visitors, there's something I want to ask you."

Danny nodded, telling her to go on.

"Do you have any friends or family that might want to visit you? And what do you want to do about any get well gifts you might get?"

Danny mulled the question over. His only family was his parents and Jazz and they were out of the question. As for friends, he didn't know if Eve would keep his identity a secret if she found out through visitors.

"I don't know yet." Danny decided to answer. "I'll get back to you on that one."

Eve looked at the clock by the door. "Good, because it's almost ten. You better get some sleep if you want to back on your feet being Amity's hero."

The ghost boy's eyes widened. Ten?! That was his curfew! What's going to happen if his parents get home and realize he's not there?

"You okay?" Danny looked at Eve to see her looking at him with concern.

"Uhhh…nope. Nothing; totally fine. I just don't feel tired is all. I'm practically wired still."

The strawberry blond doctor fished through the medication by his bed. "Sometimes that happens to a lot of patients here." She pulled up a syringe for him to see filled only by a fourth with an unknown liquid. "So we give just a mild sedative to help them rest."

It never sat well with Danny to be put to sleep against his will after so many incidents involving such; but he didn't argue as she injected the syringe into his IV drip. Why did he even have that if they believed he was still a ghost?

"You'll just feel sleepy eventually and just fall asleep like you would any other night." She assured.

Danny nodded in understanding. "I guess that means I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep; unlike you, I don't get the luxury of spending the night here." She quipped as she walked to the door and opened if before turning off the lights. "I'll see you tomorrow and we'll see how well you're recovering."

Danny nodded before getting comfortable. "G'night."

Eve paused. He said goodnight. Whatever this town believes him to be; he's just an innocent boy getting wrapped in the worst possible situations. And now this town was making her betray him and make his life, or afterlife, worse; and he had no idea of it.

"Goodnight." She said back and closed the door behind her and walked down the hallway to the elevators.

Making her way down, she walked off in the direction to where her Espo said he parked her car at. After patching Phantom and letting him rest, Esposito took the liberty of returning to where he picked her and the ghost boy up to get her car and drive it to the hospital. And Eve couldn't thank her old partner enough.

"Waterland." She turned around. It was her boss, Mr. Gatsby.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes what? If this is because mayor Masters isn't happy I didn't get anything out of him, then tell him that Phantom's health is my main priority."

He put his hands up in defense. "I'm just here to tell you the mayor deactivated the cameras for the night when you walked out the door. Everyone who was here for Phantom left the hospital. Hopefully it'll be better tomorrow."

He paused for a minute to let this sink into Eve's head before continuing. "Look, I'm sorry for everything that's happening to Phantom right now. I just see a regular teenager like you do and I feel bad for this. But under the mayor's orders, I can't do anything. I hope you know that."

Eve sighed. In the end she can't really blame him; it was Mayor Masters' fault, not his. "I understand. Let's just hope the damage isn't too bad from either side when this is over."

Gatsby nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night." And with that she continued to her car. She needed to play some Avalon to get today out her head on the way home.

 **HalfafanD: Yes; another chapter done! This one was sort of filler and just to test the waters in continuing this plot somewhat. Now comes the more interesting chapters. Please review, no flames.**


End file.
